Six Times Your Name
by Miss Tony Stark
Summary: One night before Dumbledore's death Draco tells Hermione to meet him at the Astronomy Tower to confess his feelings for her, while waiting for her he remembers the six times he said her name out loud. For lovely Dracie Felton!


**So I had to study for this HUGE History exam so I did a FanFic, is that coherent? Well i don't care.**

**This is for Dracie Felton my directioner friend, if you like 1D her stories are for you (I don't, but I love her anyways :3) I love you girl! I know your birthday was long but this is part of the present! (I have material nice thing here at my place).**

**And also for a very important person that means for mean just what Hermione means to Draco.**

**Enjoy!**

He was going to die, he knew it. Draco Malfoy killing Albus Dumbledore? It sounded mad. It was his last night, the last night of his life... Because tomorrow night he was going to try, and probably fail miserablly, to kill the greatest wizard of all times.

He used to be scared, the fear and the pressure was all that he could think of. He hadn't been able to sleep well, he was haunted by horrible nightmares of him and his parents getting tortured by Voldemort. He also hadn't been eating properly, since he was a child when he got nervous his stomach would close. He had even confessed his fears to a mudblood ghost and gotten caught by Potter while doing so.

It had certanly been his worst year, but just a couple of days ago he stopped fearing death, he stopped thinking about how to kill the old man. He decided to spend his last days thinking about something happier, thinking about _her_.

He had memorized every inch of _her_ face: the way _she_ smiled, how _she_ blushed when someone mentioned how godamn smart _she_ was, how cute _she_ looked when _she_ couldn't restrain herself from answering in class... Everything; because he had decided that when the time came he wanted _her_ to be his last thought.

A few hours ago at dinner, he had been able to watch _her_ and decided that he wanted _her_ to know how he felt. He didn't want to die and let _her_ think he hated _her_and for some stupid reason he had hopes that maybe _she_ felt the same way. He had dared to dream that _she_'d love him and they'd escape together to some nice place, just the two of them.

So he had sent _her_ a little message, telling _her_ to go to the astronomy tower at nine and signed as "D". If _she_ didn't come, at least he'd have done one brave, good thing in that horrible year, he'd have attempted to tell the girl he had been in love with for six years how he felt.

It was just ten past eight, but he was already there. He had no interest in eating, or talking to those people he once called friends. He was just watching down at the grounds, hands on the rail when he started to remember the very first time he had seen Hermione Jean Granger...

_The corridors of the Hogwarts Express were filled with students with their trunks and pets and brooms, all their parents where outside saying their goodbyes to their children._

_He had just kissed his mother goodbye, he'd never admit it, but he was going to miss her; he had never been so much time away from home! Father had said goodbye some days ago, because now he was away on a buisness trip, like he always was._

_He was just thinking about his parents when he suddenly colided with another person looking for an empty compartment._

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you okay?" Asked a girls voice. He stood up imediatly and when he finally saw who he had crashed with he felt something weird and awkward on the pitch of his stomach._

"_Yes" Was all he managed to say. She was breathtakingly beautiful: that wild hair, the way she talked, her hands and Merlin those eyes! And the way he could feel they looked into his soul. He imediatly regained his composure and stopped looking at her like she had monkeys on her head._

"_I'm Hermione Granger" She said extending her hand, he shook it._

"_I__'__m__Malfoy,__Draco,__Malfoy.__It__'__s__a__pleasure__to__meet__you,__Hermione._

It was one of the few times he had said her name outloud. And it sounded... perfect.

In fact he had said her name outloud, what? Six times? Yes, six perfect times.

The second one... he wasn't sure it counted, because he was sure she hadn't heard him. And if she had, well then she already knew his feelings towards her...

_It was late, like very late. But he was sneaking out of his common room anyways, although he knew that the security meassures were stonger than ever he had to try, he had to see her... to check she was alright._

_He walked slowly through the Hogwarts corridors, scared to meet a proffesor... or whatever was wandering the corridors at those times. He ran and jumped and even hid in a broom closet for about fifteen minutes until he finaly arrived at the unfermary._

_Luckily the door wasn't closed, so he walked in trying not to make any noise at all. In one bed was a Hufflepuff boy whose name he didn't even care to remember, on the other one was that Creevy boy that followed Potter around. On the last bed it was her... It couldn't have been anyone else, that hair was unique and so were those brown eyes, even if they looked like stone right now._

_All of her looked like stone. He felt a pang of guilt, he had said he wished her to die. He had regreted it the moment those words came out of his mouth of his mouth, but he had said it. What if she died? Suddenly he felt something very cold inside of his stomach, he would never forgive himself._

"_Granger?" He asked nervously, trying to find out if she could still hear him" You can't hear me can you? I guess you can't "He spend a while stareing at her, now that he needn't worry if anyone catched him doing so" I'm sorry, I never meant what I said, you know? I'd never wish your death... I love you... Hermione"_

Yes he had not only said her name, but he had also confessed he loved her, it was the only time he had said it outloud and he had only done it because he thought she was going to die.

But she lived, and although the first thing she did when she awoke was hug Harry bloody Potter, he was relived, relived to know he would see her smile again.

The third time he said it didn't count either, because although he had said it she hadn't heard him either...

_He couldn't belive he had to do that again. Well, proffesor Lupin had said that if he wouldn't he'd have and acceptable at D.A.D.A, and he couldn't let that happen, Father wouldn't like that. _

_So Lupin had given him another oportunity to face his Boggart. The rest of his practical exam was flawless, but he had failed miserably to confront his stupid Boggart. _

_He walked nervously to the proffesor's office and knocked the wooden door. After a few minutes he was told to come in._

"_Good afternoon, Draco" Greeted Lupin. He nodded in response and just stood there looking at the man "Want some tea first?._

"_No, thank you "Answered Draco politely, he wanted to get rid of the matter quickly._

"_Okay. Lets get straight to buisness then. Come here, right there, in front of the cupboard" Indicated the man._

_He walked to were he was told to and looked nervously at the big, old, dusty cupboard. _

_Suddenly Lupin pointed his wand at the cupboard and one of the doors opened. A delicate hand opened the other one and Hermione Granger came out._

_Yeah, sure, she looked like Hermione. Same hair and everything but there was something weird in the way she looked at Draco, there was something evily unusal in her look._

_She walked out of the cupboard and smiled mockingly at him, he supprssed a shiver._

_He should have said Ridikkulus right then, but it was Hermione, the girl he liked, just looking right at him... and that didn't happen every day._

"_Draco "Said the Boggart in a very unhermioneish way" Draco, Draco, Draco... When are you going to learn? I'm smart, pretty I haver friends, I'll have The Chosen One... Face it, I. Will. Never. Love. You._

" _I..." Stammered Draco stareing at his feet. His blond hair half-covering his face, his cheeks in an unusual bright pink._

"_You what? If you're going to talk to me please look at me in the eye, coward. And please, don't cry "Spat the fake Hermione with disgust._

_He took a deep breath and raised his head, looking at her, as soon as he did so she started laughing, and laughing and laughing more..._

"_Please, Granger. Please, stop. Please... Hermione"_

After that pathetic show Lupin had stepped in front of him, tried to get him to talk about it. He just told him to write the Acceptable and left in a hurry.

Lucius had been very angry, and he'd rather stand his Boggart a thousand times more than endure his father's wrath again.

He hadn't faced his Boggart since then, and he wasn't interested in doing so.

The fourth time she hadn't heard him either, but at least she was awake and she was real... Slow progress thought the boy almost a man as he directed his view to where had once been the shipof Durmstrang...

_At first he hadn't recognized her, her beautiful hair had been straighten and her usual clothes were now a beautiful dress that showed the gorgeous woman she was turning into._

_She walked down stairs on her own, and just when he thought she was all alone Krum had kissed her hand and drove her to the Great Hall._

_He spent most of the night looking at her, dancing and laughing. She deserved better he thought... She deserved someone who could pronounce her beautiful name properly, someone who'd loved her more than anything, but to his anoyance they were having fun and suddenly they were sneaking out of the party to the gardens, he followed them._

_That place was so romantic, too romantic for his liking... But they were just walking slowly and holding hands. He felt bitter jelousy makeing him burn from inside out._

_Then Krum stopped and looked at her, in the eye, and saved the distance between them, sealing her lips with a sweet kiss._

_It was her first kiss, he was sure, and it had been Krum who had given it to her. He had kissed Pansy, of course, but it wasn't the same... because he didn't like Pansy and Hermione liked Viktor._

_He pulled her into a pationate kiss and he just couldn't move, he felt his blood boil in his veins and his stomach filled with something very heavy. _

"_Drakey? What are you doing here outside in the cold? "Asked Pansy Parkinson worriedly" Draco are you feeling well? You look...? Oh my God! Who's that hot bitch with Viktor Fuckin' Krum?_

" _Hermione..._

Yes, he had seen her first kiss and every time he remembered it he felt just how he felt when he was fourteen: Sick.

This year he had seen her with McLaggen at Slughorn's Christmas party, she didn't look happy and that had made him feel a lot better.

He guessed she hadn't dated anyone else, and this was part of what gave him hope that, maybe she loved him back.

The fifth time he said it... she heard it. It was one of the very few times they had a civil conversation...

_It had been that morning, that morning he had found that his father had been sent to Azkaban for a lifetime._

_He had been offered to go home, but he had declined the offer. Going back meant faceing the fact that his father was gone, and he wasn't ready for that._

_So he had satyed at Hogwarts, recluded from everyone in his dorm, with the courtins of his bed closed, under the covers. He had stayed there hating Potter, hateing the Ministry... but at the end of the day, the person he hated the most was his father, because he had realized that it wasn't Potter's fault or the Ministry's; it was Lucius's. For being an idiot and joining the stupid Death Eaters and ruining everything._

_At night he went out of bed, changed his clothes and went to patrol the corridors like the Prefect he was, as if nothing had happened._

_He had walked up and down the corridors, trying to catch anyone breaking a rule, someone to realease his anger with. But their was none, it was like he was alone in the casttle. So he layed against a wall closing his eyes, he felt tired for no reason at all._

" _Malfoy! "Yelled a voice from the other side of the corridor, it was her. Of course, she was a prefect too" Are you okay? You looked so..._

" _Peaceful? "He asked mockingly" Yes, until you came yelling "She breathed heavily._

" _I didn't think you'd be doing rounds today, considering..._

" _Considering what? "Asked Draco angrily. Suddenly he remembered she was there, she saw his father get captured, and felt a sudden rush of anger" Say it "She bit her lip" Say it Granger._

" _Considering you just found out your father had been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, you would be... griveing or at... your home " He looked away, he didn't think she'd actually say it" I'm sorry..._

" _What? "Asked the Slytherin in disbelief._

"_I said: I'm sorry "She said loud and clear._

"_And sorry for what exactly? _

" _Sorry for what you must be going through, with your dad... "She said expecting him not to take it wrongly. But obiously he did._

" _I'm not going through anything, I'm perfectly fine "He said fakeing a smirk" So there's no need to be sorry, Hermione._

That night it came out accidentaly, they were both terribly sourprised that he had called her by her first name. After that they had said Good night and hadn't seen each other until the next year.

He wasn't okay and they both knew it, and he hadn't been for very long. The only thing that could make him feel better was her.

He checked his watch: it was ten to nine. He had time to slip into the past just one more time...

_He grabbed the sink so hard his knuckles turned as white as it. Hot tears slidding down his pale cheeks, he desperatly tried to stop them from doing so, but there was nothing he could do. Preassure was screwing him... badly. _

_When he couldn't hold it any longer he let out a despearte sob, as his cheeks got wettter and wetter. Suddenly he heard the door creek open and turned around horrified to see the Gryffindor Princess standing there, her beautiful brown eyes filled with contempt._

_He started wiping his eyes furiously, trying to turn his erratic breath to normal again._

" _It's okay... I won't tell anyone" She said shyly._

" _Get out "He said, his voice shakey. She didn't move at all" GET OUT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! "He yelled, his eyes stinging with new fresh tears._

_She looked at him, and like the first time they met, he knew she was reading his soul._

" _I knew it was you "She said looking at his grey reddened eyes" And... I guess you should... I don't care what you are... Harry knows you are up to something, or something is happening... "She said finally stareing guiltily at her shoes now" I don't even know why i'm telling this to..._

" _Thank you "He interruped her. Looking at her now that she wasn't looking at him" Thank you, Hermione._

"Malfoy? You asked me to come here? "Asked the present Hermione walking up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.

"Yes "Said Draco not turning back from the rail.

They stayed like that for a while, he could feel his heart beat drumming inside his chest. He had to do it, it was the one thing he had to do before parting.

"Was there a reason for this... meeting? "Asked the Gryffindor walking a little bit closer.

" Yes" He said again.

"Well...? "Insisted the witch. He turned to face her, with a smile on his face. For the first time, she saw him smile genuinely "I need to tell you something" It was silly, he felt more nervos about telling a girl he was deeply and madly in love with her than about killing a man... or that's what he felt now" I... I'm in love with you.

He had said it, after six years of pure and faithful love, he had said it and it felt perfect. Now he just wished she'd love him too.

Hermione blushed agressively, she hadn't seen that one comeing. She belived he was looking for help with whatever was wrong with him. Suddenly she realized she had been stareing at him for too long... The boy was waiting for an answer.

" Malf... Draco, I'm sorry, but... I love Ron "She stared at her shoes, waiting for him to say it was a joke and save his precious pride.

But he just looked at her and realized that he already knew she was going to say something like that. He just had prefered to ignore it. And she had all her right to love Weasley, he could give her a happy family and a long life with him and lots of beautiful little ginger Hermione's that he just... couldn't.

He nodded and didn't stop smiling.

" I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you . Good luck with Weasley. And, just remember... I always loved you and I'll always will.

With that he walked past her, it was his last night of sleep and he was already tired. He didn't care he had no pride or dignity, he was going to die knowing he had done one right thing, and that was much more important.

" Draco, good luck with... whatever you are doing" She said with a smile, for the first time she gave him one of those smiles, this one was his, nor Potter's or anyone else's and he'd always remember it.

" Thank you, thank you very much, Hermione.

**Something similar to this happened to me, I told the guy I've been in love since I was six (I'm fourteen, and yes I've date other people in between but my heart is and will always be his) what I felt for him and he told me he liked a stupid girl named Juliet... stupid Juliet... stupid guy... so I'm writing my feelings and studying to avoid feeling (and him, on facebook).**

**Anther****thing...****Almost****Christmas,****give****me****my****presents****and****Review!****I****'****ll****give****you****a****cookie...**

Blair (or Martina , call me what you like best)


End file.
